


The play of the Queens

by Pepsisnus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, Futanari, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsisnus/pseuds/Pepsisnus
Summary: Cersei Lannister has been dethroned and all seems lost to her. Daenerys Targaryen had invaded the seven kingdoms andnow rules supreme. Cersei imagines that she will be executed shortly, but Daenerys has other plans for Cersei and her womb.





	The play of the Queens

The great lioness of Casterly Rock had been the most powerful woman in Westeros just a week ago, now she was a prisoner of war,  
trapped in the dungeons under the very castle she hade lived in for half of her life. She was not pleased at the prospect, as one can imagine.  
The worst thing that had happened though was that Jaime no longer was with her. But perhaps somewhere in the seven hells he was waiting for her.  
Without a doubt death was what waited for her.  
After the death of her son she had crowned herself ruling Queen and began to fight the approaching war.  
Daenerys Targaryen had landed beneth Storms End and with the help of blood and fire quickly forced the remaining  
levy left behind by Stannis Baratheon to surrender.  
When Cersei got the reports of the landing she jumped to action.  
Almost 30 000 men from the westerlands and the crownlands had marched south to meet this new threat to her still very young regency.  
She had granted the command of this impressive army to Jaime. He was the only one she could trust at this moment.  
Only a few dozen knights from the most loyal western houses had returned to Kings Landing, they spoke of dragonfire turning the entire goodswood to ash.  
When it became clear what had really happend it was already to late. Just a few miles west of Bronzegate the huge army walked in to an ambush.  
First the dragons unleashed the full devestation that they were capable of and,  
then when the army was in full disarrey and half the men were already running for their lifes the Targaryan forces attacked.  
The treasonus knights sworn to protect her life gladly handed her over when Daenerys approached the gates of Kings Landing.

This was her third day of captivity. The Dragon Queen had been so generous to let her stay in the personal dungeons built for highborn prisoners as  
was befitting of her position. This was however a solemn comfort as she stared at the four walls days and night.  
Her mind kept drifting of to other places. To Jaime and to their children. To the Starks and the Tyrells. To her stubborn father and monster brother.  
She was a broken woman and unsure to as why she was still alive.  
The door was suddenly kicked open and a strange woman flanked by two even stranger men walked in.  
The three of them all had a copperlike skin and leather clothings. The men lifted Cersei up from her small bed and dragged her out of the cell.  
The woman walked before them and led them through the castle. All around her strange faces watched her as the small entourage made their way.  
They were soon headed over drawbridge in to Maegors Holdfast, were the royal apartements lies and Cersei could see the Dragonbanner of the Targaryens everywere.  
She was led, or dragged in to the big masters bedroom where the Queen slept. The very same quarters that had been her own just a few days prior.  
Her confusion was big, why would they drag me all the way up her so that the little Dragonbitch could order her execution when they just as well could have  
killed her in the dungeons.

She is carefully dropped on the floor and the men steps out.  
In comes instead two female servants whom she recognises. The coppercolored woman orders them to strip her naked and place her in the bathtub on floor.  
Cersei tried to protest put promtly received a slap on the face. "You will speak to queen Daenerys only." the coppercolored woman said.  
The servants carefully lifted her up and drags the long silken underdress she has been wearing over her head and as she stands there in all her  
vuluptuous glory they began to lower her in to the bathtub. Cersei carefully leaned backwards as the servants began to carefully wash her body.  
Their small hands rubbing all over her body had an effect on her and soon her nipples were as hard as ice.  
When one of their hands swept over her increasingly wet cunt she let out a small groan and was   
immediately slapped for her insubordination by the coppercolored woman.

When they were done they lifted Cersei up and wrapped her in a towel before they placed her at the foot  
of the big bed and left together with the tub and the coppercolored woman. Cersei sat still and pondered her  
faith. She thought about just jumping out of the window and be done with it but she sat very comfortable and  
was very curious as to why they had brought her here. The coppercolored woman had hinted that she was to meet with  
the dragonqueen but she could not understand as to why she would do that and more so why she had to be naked.

About ten minutes went by before the door swung open. In stepped a silverblond woman wearing i long blue dress with the three-headed dragon of  
house Targaryen sewn on to it. This woman was the most beautiful creature that Cersei had ever seen. She was quite short, shorter than Cersei and  
her hair was braided on the sides and the blue dress framed in her perky tits to perfection.  
Her butt was like an upside down heart in it´s shape and Cersei could not stop herself from longing to eat it out.  
Cersei did not know it at the time, but apparently the horny look she had on her face could not be mistaken for anything other than wanting to sit on  
Daenerys face.  
She told the knight that apparently had stood guard outside the door that she did not want to be disturbed under any circumstances. The emphasis this silverhaired  
godess laid on "any circumstances" med Cerseis pussy tingle with curious excitement.

When the door closed behind her she walked over to the bed and stood infront of Cersei. "Do you know who i am?" she asked the blonde naked woman in front of her.  
Cersei lifted her eyes from the dragonqueens breast and looked at her face. "You are Daenerys of the house Targaryen. Daughter of the mad king Aerys and his sister-wife  
Rhaella. I thought i was to be your brothers wife one time long ago. But what i don´t know is why you have dragged me here, washed me up and left me here naked."  
Daenerys smiled and gazed upon Cersei. "Noble houses from Dorne to the North have swore me their allegience. The last son of Eddard Stark kneeled before me. Charming  
boy, named Rickon. Maybe you have meet him? Prince Doran sent his son here to kneel. The young man took a boat back to Sunspear just this morning. And when Mace Tyrell  
returned from Braavos he knelt as well when i promised to release his daughter from the dark dungeon where you had left her. The idiot son of Jon Arryn bent his little knees  
when his mother told him to, like a good little boy. Robert Baratheons bastard son Edric was legitimized and named lord of Storms end. Even your own uncle Kevan  
surrendered Casterly Rock and gave up Edmure Tully to be reinstated as lord of Riverrun. i am the undisputed mistress of the seven kingdoms" She stopped.  
Cersei looked confused and horny of course. "But i have not yet found a partner worthy of giving me heirs." she continued. Cersei looked even more confused.  
"I do not understand, what has this with me to?" She asked.

Daenerys leaned in cheek to cheek with Cersei and whispered in her ear. "Because the only one in this entire kingdom worthy of being my bride is  
you. And now i am going to claim your pussy." Cerseis pussy was tingling as she watched the dragon queen took a step back and began unlacing her  
dress. The sheets under her butt was soaked with pussy juice. She was going to marry her. Two women joined in marriage. The idea would have been unthinkable to  
anyone but this godess. She did not fully understand what she meant about giving her heirs, two women could not make a baby she knew. Or so she thought.  
Because now this dragon queen stood before her as naked as one could be. Cersei looked at her beautiful body and almost paralized moved her  
hand to her cunt and began masturbating. The reason for this? Between Daenerys legs there was not a petite little cunt but a big, swollen and hard cock.  
It was the biggest one that Cersei had seen in her life.

Daenerys looked on Cersei fingering herself on the big bed and spoke sternly. "Get down on your knees." It was not a question but a command and Cersei almost  
flew down on the floor. She stood at most two decimeters from the big cook and stared at it with a hungry look. Daenerys leaned forward and took a hold of Cerseis  
cheeks and stared in to her eyes. "Who do you belong to?" she asked. "Daenerys Targaryen and her cook." Cersei responded. Daenerys leaned forward even more and  
eagerly kissed Cersei whom responded with the same entusiasm. For ten seconds their tounges were intertwined as they tasted each others mouth for the very first time.  
Cersei hoped that it would never end, her mistress tasted so sweet and so good. Better than any of her previous lovers, so it was to her dismay when Daenerys finally  
broke it of. But she was to be cheerd up almost immideatly. Daenerys grabbed hold of the big cock between her legs with one of her hands and took hold of the back of  
Cerseis head with the other. She pulled her head so that she was barely a centimeter from the head of the big cock. "Suck on it." she said with the same commanding  
voice as before.

Cersei leaned forward and licked the tip of the cock. It was the second best thing Cersei had ever tasted after her own pussy juice. She made circles with  
her tounge all over Daenerys cock all to the moaning of the Dragon Queen. When Cersei could feel the salty precum on her tounge she put in the whole tip and began  
to intensivly suck on it. She could feel how it throbbed in her mouth. Suddenly Daenerys makes a fist with the hand holding on to Cerseis head. With Cerseis long  
blonde hair wrapped in her hand, Daenerys starts to push more and more of Cerseis head on to her cock. Cersei is forced to swallow more and more cock as Daenerys  
is pushing on and begins to mouthfuck the Lioness, forcing her to gag on the big cock. When Cerseis head goes back she tries to get a gasp of air before getting  
the big dick showed down her throat once again. Daenerys is almost screaming out in pleasure and when she about cum she press Cerseis head as much as she can  
on the the cock to try and get as deep as possible. She screams out her orgasm in pleasure and Cersei gets the first cum volley deep in her throat and begins  
to move her head back as to not choke.  
The second one fills upp her mouth completly and the cock slips out of her mouth. The third volley hits her right on the face and the fourth and last one hits her  
tits.

Daenerys is breathing heavly and looked down on the blonde sexy woman covered in her cum. "Don´t swallow it yet." She says before kneeling down in front of  
Cersei. She takes a fast grip of Cerseis butt before leaning down and licked of the cum from Cerseis breasts. She can taste her own salty cum as she carefully  
nibbles on the hard nipples. She bites in to Cerseis nipple and she squeeks in pain and excitement at the same time. Then she kisses her way up to her face and  
licks Cersei right across her beautiful cumdrenched face. Cersei still has Daenerys cum filling up her mouth when Daenerys finally kisses her.  
Their tounges exchange saliva and cum back and forth whilst Daenerys pulled Cersei closer to her. With their mouths still interlocked they embraced each other  
and the big cock was pressed together by their bodys. Their makeout session is long and intense and tastes delicious. Cersei could feel how the cook was starting to get hard once more and  
neither of the two women wanted to brake of the kiss but when the cum had mostly been digested Daenerys finally did.   
A string of cum had dropped down on to Daenerys tit and Cersei quickly sucked it up.  
She started to lick and suck on Daenerys nipple but was pushed away. "Get on the bed." Daenerys commanded. Cersei got up and could feel Daenerys intense look  
at her butt when she turned around and climbed up on the bed, as had her new mistress commanded. Cersei layed flatlong on her bed with her legs slightly apart  
and waited for Daenerys. Daenrys got up and approached the bed. She crawled up til Cerseis face and and kissed her on the mouth before making her way down to the  
neck. She sucked and kissed the neck and tried her best give Cersei a hickey before making her way down to the breasts. She carefully caressed the tits with her mouth  
and gave the nipples carefull sucks and twirls with her tounge. She kissed her way down to Cerseis blonde pubes and sniffed on the hair just above her cunt.  
Cersei was watching her and moved her hands to her own nipples and with Daenerys remaining saliva as a lubricant began to carefully pinch them.

Daenerys lifted Cerseis leg up in to the air so that she now had full view of Cerseis pussy and her arsehole. Cersei cunt almost leaked at this point and Daenerys  
breathed warm air all over it before sticked her tounge out and began feasting on Cerseis cunt. A shockwave went through Cerseis body when the tounge touched her  
pussy. She began screaming and moaning in pleasure and with her right hand grabbed a hold of Daenerys hair on to guide her right. Daenerys continued to lick the pussy  
and focus on the clitoris. She was enjoying tasting Cerseis wet cunt and soon two of her slim fingers made their way into Cerseis vagina and she started to  
fuck the golden lioness with her fingers. She sucked Cersei clitoris in to her mouth and stimulated it with her tounge. Cersei was now breathing heavily  
and screamed high enough for half the castle to hear her before exploading in an orgasm. Daenerys face was drowning in the juices from Cersei and rolled over on her  
back next to Cersei. She swallowed and jerked her cock a few strokes before relaxing.

Cersei however was not yet satisfied and sat herself astride on Daenerys stomach. "Is the little dragon tired already? You have to cum inside of me to make me pregnant  
don´t you know." Daenerys sat up and her cock almost formed a backrest for Cersei to rest on. "I am going to cum inside of you. But there is no reason to hurry.  
We have a lifetime of lovemaking in front of us." Daenerys responed. "That makes me joyful." Cersei said. "It should, i passed over Margaery Tyrell for you.  
Well i fucked her first of course." Daenerys said whilst looking deep in to Cerseis eyes. "Was she a good fuck, do you think she is young and beautiful? Cersei  
responded. Daenerys took a hold of Cerseis butt. "Not as good of a fuck as you are and neither so beautiful as you. Younger, sure but not nearly as sexy." She  
then proceeded to lift Cersei up and on to her cock. "And now i am going cum inside you." She said as she slowly penetrated Cerseis vagina. Cersei grabbed hold of  
Daenerys head and pressed it to her breasts, and as Daenerys sucked on her tits she let herself be impaled by the large cock. Because of Cerseis wetness she is  
quickly feeling how she is filled upp with cock. She places here legs so that she can ride it freely whitout assistance from Daenerys and when the cock has  
reached as far as it can without hurting Cersei she slowly starts to ride up and down the large cock. Daenerys could feel the hard clenching touch of  
the inside of Cerseis pussy and how it worked her cock up. As Cersei started to ride Danys faster and faster and moaning louder and louder, Daenerys let go of her  
breasts with her mouth and instead grabbed a hold of Cersei hair and forced her to kiss Daenerys. Cersei could feel how the big cock enslaved her under it´s pleasure.  
she moaned highly into Daenerys mouth and stared in to her purple eyes. Daenerys could feel how the orgasm was building up and when she was two seconds from cumming  
she grabbed hold of Cersei and pressed her cock as deep as was humanly possible before releasing a big load of sperm in to the welcoming and fertile cunt of Cersei  
Lannister. Cersei could feel how the load filled up her insides and she sat still upon the cock to make sure that not a drip went to waste.

When she finally rolled of Daenerys the two was just stirring in to each others eyes as the layed there. Soon Daenerys was sleeping and Cersei got up and helped  
herself to the wine left behind. She could at the curious woman who had walked through the door a few hours before and proclaimed that she was going to marry her.  
All the hotility between their houses eradicated by the cock she of some outlandish reason had. But she was not complaining. Getting fucked by that whilst stirring  
in to the worlds most beautiful woman was a privilege few had and Cersei was going to enjoy that privilege for a long time and hopefully she would soon give birth  
to their child. The excitement over the prospect of caring this cockbearing dragonqueens children was like a dream coming to fruition. A dream that she a few hours  
ago did not have. She lied down on the bed next to Daenerys and took one last look at her cock before slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
